Mengapa
by chochoberry
Summary: [TaoHun] Ketika cinta terhalang status sosial/"Astaga―Demi Tuhan! aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Aku hanya ingin kamu membalas cintaku dan menjadi milikku"/ -bad summary-


**JUDUL : MENGAPA**

**AUTHOR : CHOCHOBERRY**

**CAST : OH SEHUN, HUANG ZITAO, ETC**

**WARNING : YAOI ! CERITA NGEBOSENIN (5.956 words) ! TERTIDUR DI SAAT MEMBACA BUKAN TANGGUNG JAWAB GUE, TYPO (S) DIMANA-MANA !**

**KALAU NGGAK SUKA, JANGAN BACA, SIMPLE KAN !**

ooo

ooo

ooo

Sehun tengah asyik menyantap bekalnya, dia makan dengan sangat lahap walaupun di kotak makannya hanya terisi nasi, kimchi dan setengah butir telur rebus, namanya juga orang lapar tidak peduli walaupun makanan yang tersaji di depannya sangat sederhana, yang penting kan kenyang.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya seseorang sambil meletakkan kotak makannya di atas meja.

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, "Ah! Joonmyun hyung! kalau mau duduk, duduk aja hyung, kursi ini kan milik bersama" ujar Sehun sambil menepuk kursi di sampingnya.

"Terima kasih" Joonmyun duduk disamping Sehun, tidak sengaja ia melihat bekal yang dibawa oleh Sehun. Joonmyun menggelengkan kepalanya, sudah 6 bulan Sehun bekerja di rumah makan ini, selama 6 bulan pula, Joonmyun melihat bekal Sehun yang tidak berubah.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Joonmyun langsung memindahkan sepotong daging dari kotak makannya ke kotak makan Sehun, tentu saja ini membuat Sehun kaget.

"H―hyung, ini―"

"Jangan banyak bicara, makan saja! aku kasihan melihatmu setiap hari hanya makan nasi dengan kimchi! pekerjaanmu full sampai malam dan kamu hanya makan nasi dengan kimchi, kalau begini terus kamu lama-lama bisa sakit!" oceh Joonmyun sambil makan.

Sehun tersenyum, hyung nya yang satu ini memang cerewet tapi ia sangat menyayangi Sehun seperti adiknya sendiri. Setiap hari, Joonmyun rela memberikan lauk nya pada Sehun, selalu menghibur Sehun saat ia dimarahi oleh pemilik rumah makan ini, tempat Sehun menangis saat ia dihina habis-habisan oleh pelanggan rumah makan ini.

"Terima kasih, hyung" ujar Sehun melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Hmm" hanya deheman dari Joonmyun yang menjawab pernyataan Sehun. "Oh ya!? kata Yixing kamu diterima di _Seoul University_, apa itu benar?"

"Iya hyung, aku berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa disana"

"Aigoo―selamat ya? akhirnya keinginanmu untuk kuliah disana bisa tercapai, belajarlah yang baik, jangan kamu sia-siakan kesempatan ini―mengerti?"

"Tapi hyung―aku takut tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan mahasiswa disana, _Seoul University_ kan tempatnya orang kaya, sedangkan aku―" Sehun tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan sumpitnya.

"Ya! ya! ya! kenapa kamu jadi seperti ini? mana Sehun yang semangat dan tidak pernah takut menghadapi apapun untuk mewujudkan cita-citanya?" Joonmyun menepuk pundak Sehun, membuat namja yang lebih muda darinya itu mengangkat kepalanya, "Aku yakin, kamu pasti bisa, Hun―jangan menyerah untuk menggapai mimpimu dan yang paling penting buatlah kedua orang tuamu dan hyungmu bangga".

Sehun tersenyum haru, ia pun langsung memeluk Joonmyun, "Itu pasti hyung! aku berjanji akan membuat appa, umma dan hyung bangga padaku".

Joonmyun menepuk punggung Sehun, "Ini baru Sehun, berjuanglah! aku akan selalu mendukungmu dan mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu".

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, itu tandanya rumah makan ini akan tutup dan semua pegawainya akan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Sehun pulang paling terakhir karena hari ini adalah jadwalnya mengecek stok bahan makanan di gudang, dia harus mencatat bahan makanan yang sudah habis, bahan makanan yang masih bisa dipakai dan bahan makanan yang harus dibuang. Sebenarnya, Joonmyun hendak membantu Sehun, namun Sehun menolak. Ia menyuruh Joonmyun pulang lagipula ia tidak enak pada kekasih hyungnya itu, yang sudah capek-capek menjemput Joonmyun.

Sehun melihat arlojinya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, tidak terasa hanya mengecek bahan makanan saja menghabiskan waktu 1 jam.

"Aku harus segera pulang―Luhan hyung pasti khawatir" gumam Sehun sambil melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi rumah makan. Bis yang menuju rumahnya sudah tidak ada, jadi terpaksa ia harus jalan kaki. Mau naik taksi, mahal. Lebih baik uangnya ditabung.

Setelah 30 menit berjalan, akhirnya Sehun sampai di rumahnya. Rumah yang sangat sederhana dengan banyak bunga mawar dan lily (bunga favorit Sehun dan kakaknya) di halaman rumahnya.

"Sehun! kamu sudah pulang?" suara Luhan menyambut kedatangan Sehun.

"Iya hyung! kenapa hyung belum tidur?" Sehun menghampiri Luhan lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku akan tidur jika adikku sudah datang, kenapa kamu pulangnya malam sekali?"

Sehun mengenggam tangan Luhan, "Tadi aku mengecek bahan makanan untuk besok, maaf ya hyung aku lupa tidak bilang padamu".

Luhan tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa―kamu sudah makan?".

"Sudah hyung―lebih baik sekarang hyung tidur saja" Sehun membantu Luhan berdiri, lalu dengan perlahan Sehun menuntun Luhan menuju kamarnya.

Dengan sangat hati-hati, Sehun membaringkan tubuh Luhan di atas kasur lalu diselimutinya tubuh mungil kakaknya itu, lalu ia membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Luhan, "Jaljayo hyung―aku berjanji suatu saat aku akan membuat hyung dapat melihat indahnya dunia lagi".

Luhan hanya tersenyum mendengar bisikan Sehun, ia pun mengelus pipi Sehun, "Jaljayo, Sehuna". Dan tak lama setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Luhan tertidur.

Sehun tersenyum miris melihat keadaan Luhan. Kecelakaan satu tahun yang lalu benar-benar membuat kehidupannya berubah drastis. Orang tuanya meninggal dan kakak satu-satunya yang ia miliki menjadi buta. Karena orang tuanya sudah tidak ada dan kakaknya cacat maka Sehun lah yang saat ini menjadi tulang punggung keluarga. Saat ini, Sehun bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah rumah makan dari jam 7 pagi sampai jam 11 malam. Di akhir pekan, karena rumah makan tempat Sehun bekerja tutup maka Sehun akan mencari pekerjaan lain, pekerjaan apa saja asal itu baik dan mendapatkan uang. Hanya satu impian terbesarnya yaitu dapat membuat kakaknya bisa melihat lagi.

.

.

.

Suasana di salah satu ruangan _Seoul University_ benar-benar sangat ramai, para namja yang membicarakan game, _blue film_, yeoja gebetannya sedangkan para yeoja sedang sibuk membicarakan diskon di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di Seoul, gosip-gosip baru yang beredar di kampus belakangan ini dan tentu saja mereka membicarakan namja tampan di lingkungan kampus.

Namun, itu semua tidak membuat seorang namja tampan terganggu. Ia tetap duduk tenang di kursi belakang dengan _earphone_ di telinganya dan buku yang cukup tebal di tangannya.

"Tao!" panggil dua orang namja yang langsung duduk di depan dan sampingnya.

Dengan malas, Tao melepas _earphone_ nya dan menutup bukunya, "Chanyeol―Jongin, ada apa?".

"Apakah kamu tahu? kampus kita kedatangan 3 mahasiswa baru penerima beasiswa" ujar Chanyeol.

Tao mengangguk, "Lalu?"

"Salah satu dari ketiga mahasiswa itu akan menjadi mahasiswa baru di jurusan kita" kali ini Jongin yang menjawab.

"Mahasiswa baru itu mungkin titisan Einstein, bisa masuk di jurusan Teknik Komputer lewat beasiswa lagi" lanjut Jongin kagum.

Tao tertawa geli mendengar ucapan Jongin, "Memangnya kalian? orang tua kalian harus rela mengeluarkan uang banyak agar kalian bisa masuk di jurusan ini" Tao memukul kedua sahabatnya itu menggunakan buku yang dibacanya tadi.

"Ya! enak aja!? kami ini sebenarnya pintar hanya saja kami tidak mau pamer. Kalau masalah orang tua kami yang mengeluarkan uang banyak, bukannya itu sudah jadi kewajiban orang tua ya?" protes Chanyeol tidak terima dan diangguki oleh Jongin.

"Ckckck―dasar anak durhaka, sudah―sudah! lebih baik kalian duduk di tempat kalian masing-masing, sebentar lagi Kim Songsaenim datang" usir Tao sambil mendorong tubuh Jongin yang ada disampingnya untuk pindah ke tempat duduknya sendiri.

Tepat setelah Chanyeol dan Jongin duduk di tempatnya, Kim Songsaenim datang diikuti oleh seorang namja yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Semua mahasiswa yang ada disitu sudah tahu siapa namja yang saat ini berdiri di depan, siapa lagi kalau bukan mahasiswa baru penerima beasiswa.

"Annyeong!" sapa Kim Songsaenim.

"Annyeong Songsaenim!" jawab semuanya serempak.

"Hari ini―aku membawa teman baru untuk kalian" Kim Songsaenim menepuk bahu namja disampingnya, "Sehun-ssi―perkenalkan dirimu".

"Baik Songsaenim―" Sehun pun mengangkat wajahnya menatap teman-teman barunya, "Annyeong haseyo―Oh Sehun imnida. Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik" ujar Sehun sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Baiklah―sekarang kamu duduk disana" ujar Kim Songsaenim menunjuk bangku yang kosong, tepatnya di samping Jongin.

Sehun menggangguk, lalu ia pun berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya.

"Baiklah! sekarang buka buku Sistem Informasi halaman 104, dan tugas yang aku berikan kemarin, kumpulkan sekarang juga!".

Saat semua mahasiswa sibuk ke depan untuk mengumpulkan tugas, Tao malah sibuk melihat ke arah tempat duduk Jongin, tentu saja yang Tao lihat bukan Jongin karena anak itu sedang mengumpulkan tugasnya. Senyum manis terkembang di bibirnya.

"Oh Sehun, _i think i'm falling in love with you at first sight"_

.

.

.

Akhirnya jam pelajaran Kim Songsaenim berakhir, mata kuliah berikutnya masih setengah jam lagi. Tentu saja, kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan oleh mereka. Ada yang ke kantin, ke ruangan jurusan lain (tentu saja hal ini adalah mengunjungi pacar atau gebetan) dan ada juga yang lebih memilih untuk tetap di ruangan.

Sehun sedang merapikan buku-bukunya, saat ada sebuah tangan terjulur kepadanya. Sehun melihat ke arah pemilik tangan itu, rupanya dia adalah teman sebangkunya.

"Tadi kita belum sempat kenalan―namaku Kim Jongin, tapi kamu bisa memanggilku Jongin"

Sehun menyambut uluran tangan Jongin, "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Jongin".

Chanyeol yang duduk di depan Jongin pun tidak mau kalah, ia juga mengulurkan tangannya di depan Sehun, "Namaku Park Chanyeol, panggil saja aku―tampan atau _sexy_".

PLETAK!

Dengan tidak elitnya, Tao menjitak kepala Chanyeol. "Jangan kamu dengarkan apa kata dia, panggil saja dia, Chanyeol" ujar Tao yang disambut raut muka kesal Chanyeol

Sehun tersenyum, ia pun menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol, "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Chanyeol."

Lalu, Sehun melihat ke arah Tao membuat Tao langsung mengerti, "Namaku Huang Zi Tao, panggil saja aku Tao".

"Huang Zi Tao? Kalau dilihat dari namamu, sepertinya kamu bukan asli Korea ya?" tanya Sehun.

Tao hendak menjawab, namun dia keduluan Chanyeol. "Iya―dia asli China. Dia baru pindah ke Korea Selatan setahun yang lalu. Appanya pemilik kampus ini".

"Wow! keren!" ujar Sehun kagum.

"Biasa aja sih, kamu tidak perlu berlebihan gitu" ujar Tao sambil melirik kesal ke arah Chanyeol, karena dia mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak penting. Dan Chanyeol hanya nyengir tanpa perasaan berdosa.

"Hmm yaudah―aku sama Chanyeol mau ke ruangan sebelah dulu, pacar kami sudah menanti―bye Tao, bye Sehun! ujar Jongin sambil menyeret lengan Chanyeol.

"Bye!" ujar Tao dan Sehun bersamaan.

Saat ini, tinggal segelintir orang saja yang berada di dalam ruangan. Ada yang tidur, ada yang sibuk dengan ponselnya dan ada juga yang sibuk mempercantik dirinya.

"Mau ke kantin?" tanya Tao memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku sudah membawa bekal dari rumah" ujar Sehun sambil menunjukkan kotak bekalnya pada Tao lalu diletakkannya kembali ke dalam tas nya.

"Ah begitu―enak ya jadi kamu, umma mu mau membuatkan bekal untukmu. Sedangkan aku―jangankan membuatkan bekal, mengucapkan selamat jalan aja mama jarang melakukannya".

Sehun tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan Tao, "Aku sudah tidak mempunyai orang tua―jadi aku membuat bekal ini sendiri".

Tao terhenyak mendengar jawaban Sehun, "Ah maaf―aku tidak tahu". Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka di usia semuda ini, Sehun sudah kehilangan orang tuanya.

"Tidak apa-apa―ah aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu" ujar Sehun lalu berjalan menjauhi Tao.

Tao terus memandang punggung Sehun sampai menghilang dari pandangannya. Lagi-lagi Tao tersenyum.

"Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, Sehun".

.

.

.

Tidak terasa sudah hampir setahun, Sehun kuliah di _Seoul University_. Dan selama kuliah di kampus elit ini, Sehun benar-benar membuktikan bahwa dia layak mendapatkan beasiswa. Nilai tugas maupun ujiannya tidak pernah lepas dari huruf A, dan dalam sekejap dia berhasil merebut hati para dosen. Namun selepas dari itu, masih saja ada beberapa mahasiswa yang mengejeknya karena dia hanyalah mahasiswa miskin penerima beasiswa.

Layaknya mahasiswa pada umumnya, Sehun pun mulai mempunyai rasa pada seorang mahasiswa disini, dia adalah teman satu jurusannya. Sehun selalu merasa nyaman jika berada di dekatnya, wajahnya akan merona jika melihat senyum atau tawanya, jantungnya akan berdebar ketika tangan mereka tidak sengaja bersentuhan, hatinya akan terasa sakit jika melihat dirinya bercanda dengan namja atau yeoja lain.

"Sehun!" panggil seseorang membuat lamunan Sehun buyar.

"Jongin―ada apa?" tanya Sehun sambil melihat ke arah namja berkulit tan tersebut.

"Kamu kenapa sih daritadi melihat ke arah kanan terus? ada sesuatu yang menarik disana?" tanya Jongin sambil melihat ke arah kanan, dimana ada Tao yang tengah berbicara dengan Jaebum.

"Ti―tidak ada apa-apa kok, hehe" ujar Sehun sambil menyibukkan dirinya membaca buku, ia tidak mau Jongin menyadari bahwa daritadi ia menatap Tao.

"Ah begitu! oh ya!? nanti saat pelajaran Choi Songsaenim kamu sekelompok denganku ya? kan kemarin kamu udah sekelompok sama Chanyeol" ujar Jongin sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya (yang jatuhnya malah terlihat menyeramkan).

Sehun tersenyum lega karena Jongin tidak bertanya lebih lanjut soal dia daritadi yang menatap Tao. "Iya―nanti kita satu kelompok".

"Yeay! _thank's_, Hun!" Jongin memeluk Sehun, membuat Sehun tersenyum sambil menepuk punggung Jongin. Nasib jadi orang pintar, selalu direbutin buat jadi teman satu kelompok.

.

.

.

"Baiklah! mata kuliah hari ini cukup sampai disini, jangan lupa tugas dari saya―besok lusa kumpulkan di meja saya. Kalian boleh pulang sekarang!" ujar Choi Songsaenim lalu berjalan ke luar ruangan yang diikuti oleh mahasiswa yang tidak sabar untuk segera pulang dan menikmati masakan umma mereka.

Sekarang di ruangan hanya tinggal Tao dan Sehun. Dua sahabat mereka (Chanyeol dan Jongin) sudah melesat pergi karena ada malam ini mereka ada kencan.

"Hun! mau kuantar pulang?" tawar Tao sambil melihat Sehun yang sibuk memasukkan buku ke dalam tasnya.

"Tidak usah―aku bisa pulang sendiri kok".

Tao menghembuskan nafas kesalnya, ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan Sehun pulang namun jawaban yang diterimanya selalu sama.

"Baiklah kalau begitu―aku pulang duluan, sampai bertemu besok, Tao!" Sehun hendak melangkahkan kakinya, namun tangannya ditahan oleh tangan Tao.

Sehun menoleh, "Ada apa?"

"Hari ini―aku tidak menerima penolakan! aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang hari ini" ujar Tao tegas.

"Eh!? ta―tapi―" ucapan Sehun terhenti karena Tao sudah menyeretnya keluar ruangan dan berjalan menuju tempat parkir.

Tao pun membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sehun, "Masuklah!"

Sehun tetap berdiri di depan pintu mobil sambil menatap Tao, "Kenapa kamu jadi tukang maksa gini?"

"Aku kan hanya ingin mengantarkanmu pulang―apa salahnya sih sekali-kali kamu menerima tawaran baik dari orang lain?" Tao mendorong pelan tubuh Sehun sehingga membuat Sehun masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Aku kan hanya tidak mau membuat orang yang aku suka repot" gumam Sehun yang tentu saja tidak didengar oleh Tao karena namja tinggi itu sedang berjalan menuju pintu mobil yang satunya.

"Sekarang―beritahu aku dimana alamat rumahmu" ujar Tao sesaat ia memasuki mobilnya.

"Aku beritahu sambil kita jalan saja".

"Baiklah!" ujar Tao sambil menyalakan mobilnya dan meninggalkan tempat parkir kampusnya.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 20 menit, akhirnya Tao dan Sehun tiba di depan rumah Sehun. Tao pun mematikan mesin mobilnya lalu ia keluar dan membukakan pintu buat Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum, "Terima kasih".

Tao memandangi rumah Sehun yang sangat jauh dari kata mewah tapi ia merasa rumah itu sangat nyaman. Dan tak sengaja matanya, melihat seorang namja cantik sedang duduk di beranda.

Tao menoleh ke arah Sehun, "Hun―apakah dia hyungmu?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Setiap hari ia akan duduk disitu untuk menungguku pulang, padahal aku sudah bilang padanya bahwa ia tidak perlu melakukan itu, tapi memang dasarnya ia keras kepala, dia tetap melakukannya".

Tao mengacak rambut Sehun, "Itu tandanya hyungmu sayang padamu, ia mencemaskanmu sampai-sampai ia mau menunggumu pulang".

Luhan yang mendengar suara berisik di depan rumahnya, langsung berdiri dan berjalan dengan dibantu tongkatnya.

"Sehun?" panggil Luhan tangannya yang tidak memegang tongkat berusaha mencapai pagar di depan rumahnya.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, membuat Sehun menoleh. Tentu saja, Tao juga ikut menoleh.

"Hyung!" Sehun langsung membuka pintu pagarnya dan menggenggam tangan Luhan.

Tao yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa terkejut, ternyata kakaknya Sehun buta. Sehun yang menyadari hal itu langsung tersenyum, "Tao―perkenalkan, dia Luhan hyung. Hyungku yang paling keras kepala, dan hyung―perkenalkan, ini Tao teman kampusku"

Secepat kilat, Tao langsung menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya dan bersikap biasa saja karena ia tidak mau Luhan merasa tersinggung, "Annyeong hyung".

"Ah nado annyeong Tao―" ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum, lalu ia pun berbisik pada Sehun "Apakah dia namja yang kamu sukai, Hun?" sontak saja bisikan Luhan membuat wajah Sehun merona.

"Hyung apa-apaan sih!?" ujar Sehun gugup membuat Luhan menahan tawanya.

Tao hanya memandang bingung interaksi kedua kakak beradik ini.

"Lebih baik hyung masuk saja, hari sudah hampir malam aku nggak mau hyung sakit" ujar Sehun sambil menuntun Luhan, "Tao―kamu tunggu sebentar ya? aku akan mengantarkan Luhan hyung ke kamar".

Tao mengangguk.

Tao pun duduk di kursi yang memang disediakan di beranda rumah Sehun. Sekali lagi, ia mengamati sekeliling di rumah Sehun.

"Ternyata aku memang tidak salah mencintainya, dia namja yang pintar, baik, mandiri, dan bertanggung jawab" gumam Tao.

"Maaf―aku sudah membuatmu menunggu" ujar Sehun sambil duduk di sebelah Tao.

"Tidak apa-apa―Hmm, kalau boleh tahu sejak kapan hyungmu tidak bisa melihat?" tanya Tao hati-hati, ia tidak mau menyinggung perasaan Sehun.

"Sejak setahun yang lalu, waktu itu aku, Luhan hyung dan orang tuaku akan berlibur di Busan, namun bis yang kami tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan. Hanya 6 orang yang selamat dari kecelakaan itu, termasuk aku dan Luhan hyung namun Luhan hyung harus kehilangan penglihatannya" ujar Sehun, matanya saat ini berkaca-kaca, hatinya benar-benar terasa sesak jika mengingat kejadian tragis itu.

Tao yang melihat hal itu, langsung mengenggam tangan Sehun. Dia bisa merasakan bagaimana sulitnya kehidupan yang harus dijalani oleh Sehun, di usia yang belum mencapai 20 tahun, dia harus kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dan satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa tidak bisa melihat.

"Kamu tahu? kamu adalah namja terhebat yang pernah aku temui. Kamu bisa setegar ini menghadapi kenyataan hidup, aku sendiri saja tidak yakin apakah aku bisa setegar ini jika aku yang menghadapi masalah ini. Dan hal ini, semakin membuatku yakin jika kamu adalah orang yang tepat buatku".

Sontak ucapan Tao membuat Sehun terbelalak, "Ma―maksudmu?"

"Aku mencintaimu sejak kamu memperkenalkan diri, awalnya aku merasa mungkin rasa ini tidak akan bertahan lama namun aku salah, aku malah semakin mencintaimu. Rasa cinta semakin besar membuat hatiku sesak, jadi hari ini aku menyatakannya agar beban di hatiku sedikit menghilang".

"Ka―kamu serius?" Sehun menatap mata Tao, berusaha mencari keseriusan ucapan namja bermata panda itu.

Tao mengelus pipi Sehun, "Aku serius, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Jadilah milikku, Hun!"

Sehun benar-benar tidak menyangka, namja yang selama ini disukainya ternyata mempunyai perasaan yang sama, ini mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan bagi Sehun. Namun, masih ada satu hal yang mengganjal di hati Sehun. Status sosial mereka sangat jauh berbeda.

"Ta―tapi Tao, kita berbeda" ujar Sehun lirih.

Tao mengernyitkan dahinya bingung mendengar ucapan Sehun, "Berbeda? apanya yang berbeda? kita sama-sama manusia, kita juga sama makan nasi bahkan kita kuliah di kampus dan jurusan yang sama".

Sehun menghela nafasnya, "Bukan itu―maksudku kamu itu kan anak orang kaya, sedangkan aku―aku hanya anak yatim piatu yang miskin yang bahkan tidak mampu untuk membeli sepotong daging".

"Astaga―Demi Tuhan! aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Aku hanya ingin kamu membalas cintaku dan menjadi milikku"

Mendengar ucapan Tao, Sehun langsung memeluk Tao (mereka duduk di satu kursi panjang) erat. "Ya―aku juga mencintaimu, aku mau menjadi milikmu".

Tao mengusap punggung Sehun, hatinya benar-benar lega dan bahagia sekarang karena ternyata cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

.

.

.

Hari ini tepat, satu bulan Tao dan Sehun berpacaran. Selain Chanyeol dan Jongin, tidak banyak yang tahu jika mereka berdua tengah menjalin kasih, mereka cukup pintar dalam menyembunyikan hubungannya. Sebenarnya Tao tidak keberatan jika hubungan mereka diketahui oleh banyak orang, namun Sehun bilang ia masih belum siap, ia masih butuh waktu dan Tao menyetujuinya.

Saat ini, Tao dan Sehun berada di halaman belakang kampusnya, tak banyak orang yang datang kesini, selain karena halaman belakang kampusnya digunakan sebagai tempat pembakaran sampah, tempat ini juga sedikit menyeramkan. Namun, tempat ini sangat baik jika kalian hendak berpacaran tapi tidak ingin diketahui oleh orang banyak.

"Tao―aku ingin bertanya sesuatu" ujar Sehun sambil mengelus rambut Tao yang saat ini tidur di pangkuannya.

"Bertanya apa hm?" Tao memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan tangan Sehun di rambutnya.

"Apakah orang tuamu akan menyetujui hubungan kita?"

Mata Tao tebuka, ditatapnya wajah Sehun, "Entahlah―aku masih belum bicara soal hubungan kita dengan orang tuaku".

Entah mengapa, jawaban Tao membuat hati Sehun sedikit kecewa. Dia takut jika orang tua Tao tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka karena status sosial Sehun jauh dibawah status sosial keluarga Tao.

Tao yang menyadari raut kecewa di wajah Sehun, langsung bangun dan mengenggam tangan Sehun.

"Kamu tidak perlu takut―aku yakin orang tuaku akan menerima hubungan ini, kamu adalah namja yang pintar, baik, cantik lagi".

Sehun tersenyum, ia berharap semoga begitu. Namun, senyumannya perlahan memudar digantikan oleh ekspresi kesal.

"Yak! aku ini namja masa iya dibilang cantik! aku tampan!" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

Pasti seperti ini, jika Tao sudah bilang bahwa Sehun cantik maka ia akan kesal, dia tidak terima jika dirinya dibilang cantik.

CUP!

Tao mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas membuat Sehun merona seketika, "Tampan? hmm―bagaimana kalau imut saja? itu lebih cocok".

PLAK!

Satu pukulan yang cukup keras mendarat di lengan Tao membuatnya sedikit meringis.

"Tidak ada kata cantik maupun imut didalam kamus Oh Sehun! aku tampan!"

"Tapi di dalam kamus Huang Zi Tao, kata cantik dan imut itu memang ada di dalam diri Oh Sehun" Tao memeletkan lidahnya membuat Sehun semakin kesal.

"Aish! kamu menyebalkan―yak! mau kemana kamu!? jangan lari!" Sehun hendak memukul Tao namun dengan cekatan Tao sudah berlari menjauhinya.

"Coba kejar aku, cantik! hahaha" sempat-sempatnya ia meledek Sehun sambil berlari.

"Dasar panda jelek! lihat saja jika aku berhasil menangkapnya, aku akan membuatnya menyesal karena mengatakan aku cantik" gumam Sehun.

Saat hendak mengejar Tao, tiba-tiba saja ponsel Sehun berbunyi menandakan ada pesan masuk. Sehun pun membukanya dan membacanya.

_From : 08012xxxxx_

_Temui aku di Sun Cafe, nanti malam pukul 7. Jangan terlambat!_

_Ny. Huang_

.

.

.

Sehun melirik arlojinya yang menunjukkan pukul 7 kurang 10 menit. Saar ini ia tengah berdiri di depan _Sun Cafe_. Jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan, dia benar-benar tidak menyangka Ibunya Tao mengiriminya pesan dan mengajaknya bertemu. Sehun sengaja tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada Tao karena ia tidak mau kekasihnya itu merasa khawatir padanya.

"Apakah mamanya Tao sudah mengetahui hubunganku dengan anaknya?" gumam Sehun, setelah ia menghela nafas dan memantapkan hati, ia pun memasuki _cafe_ elit tersebut.

Saat Sehun tiba di dalam, ia langsung terpana. _Cafe _inibenar-benar mewah, ia yakin hanya orang-orang yang dari kalangan atas yang mampu makan disini. Sejenak, ia merasa malu dengan pakaiannya, semua pengunjung disini menggunakan baju formal sedangkan Sehun mengenakan baju kaos yang dilapisi jaket, lalu celana jeans yang warnanya sudah pudar, ditambah sepatu yang sudah sangat lusuh. Benar-benar mencerminkan bahwa ia dari kalangan bawah.

"Permisi Tuan―ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang _waiter_ ramah, mungkin ia merasa kasihan pada Sehun yang tampangnya seperti orang tersesat.

"Ah! i―ya, aku sudah ada janji dengan Ny. Huang" jawab Sehun sedikit gugup.

"Oh begitu―apakah anda Tuan Oh Sehun?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Beliau sudah datang―mari saya antar ke tempat duduk beliau".

"Iya―terima kasih".

Sehun pun mengikuti langkah _waiter_ itu dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang. Ia berdoa dalam hati semoga tidak ada hal buruk yang menimpa dirinya malam ini.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat yang dituju.

"Permisi―tamu anda sudah datang, nyonya" ujar _waiter_ itu sambil menundukkan badannya.

Ny. Huang mengangguk, dikibaskan tangannya menyuruh _waiter_ itu pergi. Merasa tidak dibutuhkan lagi, _waiter_ itu pergi dari tempat itu setelah sebelumnya berpamitan pada Sehun.

"Duduklah!" perintah Ny. Huang.

Sehun pun mengangguk, ia pun duduk di depan Ny. Huang. Dapat Sehun lihat, wajah Ny. Huang yang begitu mirip dengan Tao, wajahnya tetap terlihat cantik walaupun ia sudah mempunyai anak yang sudah kuliah.

"Aku tidak mau berbasa-basi―" Ny. Huang melemparkan amplop yang cukup tebal dihadapan Sehun, "―ambil itu! dan jauhi anakku!"

Ternyata benar dugaan Sehun, hal ini pasti terjadi. Tanpa Sehun lihat pun, ia tahu apa isi di dalam amplop itu. Dengan begini, Sehun dapat menyimpulkan kalau ternyata ibunya Tao sangat tidak menyukainya.

"Se―sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf, tapi saya tidak bisa menerima uang ini"

Ny. Huang menatap sinis pada Sehun, "Memangnya kenapa? kurang!? kalau kurang, aku akan menambahkannya asal kamu jauhi anakku!"

"Bu―bukan begitu, saya mencintai anak anda. Jadi―anda mau bayar saya berapapun, saya tidak akan menjauhi anak anda" entah dapat keberanian darimana Sehun bisa mengatakan hal itu.

"Cih! asal kamu tahu saja ya!? keluarga kami ini keluarga terpandang, apa kata orang-orang jika anakku menikah denganmu! bagaimana bisa anakku jatuh cinta pada orang miskin sepertimu!?".

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya, hatinya seperti diinjak-injak, sakit rasanya. Namun, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena orang di depannya ini adalah orang yang sangat dicintai oleh kekasihnya.

Ny. Huang tidak kehabisan ide agar Sehun mau menjauhi Tao, "Baiklah―kalau kamu tidak mau menerima uang itu. Tapi bagaimana jika aku menggantinya dengan kematian hyung mu yang buta itu?" ujar Ny. Huang sambil tersenyum sinis.

Sehun membulatkan matanya, bagaimana Ny. Huang bisa tahu kalau ia mempunyai kakak yang buta!?

Sehun hendak berbicara, namun Ny. Huang melanjutkan perkataannya, "Aku bisa membuatnya sengsara dulu sebelum ia pergi menyusul kedua orang tua kalian".

Air mata Sehun akhirnya mengalir juga. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia harus kehilangan kakaknya. Diremasnya jaketnya kuat-kuat, berusaha menyalurkan rasa sakit yang kini melanda hatinya.

"Bagaimana? kalau kamu menjauhi anakku, aku jamin hyung mu itu akan baik-baik saja, tapi jika kamu tetap nekat, maka siap-siap saja kamu akan melihat mayat hyungmu di depan matamu".

Sehun mengusap air matanya kasar, dengan perlahan ia mengangguk. "Baiklah―aku akan menjauhi anak anda".

Senyum kepuasan pun muncul di bibir Ny. Huang.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" teriak Sehun saat memasuki rumahnya.

"Ah! kamu sudah pulang! tadi Tao mencarimu, apa kamu tidak bilang padanya kemana kamu akan pergi?" tanya Luhan.

Nyut!

Hatinya sakit jika mendengar nama Tao, dihampirinya Luhan yang tengah duduk di sofa depan televisi, "Tadi aku tidak sempat memberitahunya karena terburu-buru, hyung".

Sehun tidak akan menceritakan hal yang barusan saja terjadi pada Tao maupun Luhan, cukup ia saja menanggung rasa sakit ini. Sehun menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Luhan, dan tanpa diminta Luhan langsung mengelus rambut adiknya sayang.

"Hyung―aku akan memutuskan hubunganku dengan Tao" ujar Sehun lirih.

"Eh!? kenapa!? bukannya kalian saling mencintai!?" tanya Luhan kaget.

"Setelah sekian lama bersama, aku merasa banyak ketidak cocokan antara kita hyung" jawab Sehun, sungguh kamu pintar sekali dalam hal berbohong Oh Sehun.

"Kamu yakin hanya itu? tidak ada masalah lain?" entah mengapa Luhan merasa ada yang janggal disini. Ia tahu―Sehun sangat mencintai Tao begitu juga sebaliknya, dan tiba-tiba saja Sehun mengatakan bahwa ia akan putus dengan Tao, bukankah itu aneh?

"Iya hyung―udah ah! aku mau tidur dulu, hyung" Sehun berdiri dari sofan lalu dikecupnya rambut Luhan, "Good night hyung―jaljayo!"

"Ah! good night too Hun! tidur yang nyenyak ya? mimpi indah!"

Itulah ucapan terakhir yang Sehun dengar sebelum ia memasuki kamarnya. Dihempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur, malam ini benar-benar malam yang melelahkan sekaligus menyakitkan baginya. Diambilnya ponselnya dari kantong jaketnya dan terdapat 20 panggilan tak terjawab dan 10 pesan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Tao.

Entah mengapa Sehun malam ini tidak ingin menelepon balik Tao atau membalas smsnya. Sehun hanya menatap layar ponselnya yang menggunakan wallpaper foto dirinya dan Tao. Diusapnya foto Tao yang sedang tersenyum itu, Sehun ikut tersenyum namun lama-kelamaan senyum nya memudar diganti dengan isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Maafkan aku―maafkan aku―maafkan aku" Sehun menjatuhkan ponselnya ke atas kasur, lalu ia pun masuk kedalam selimut, ia tidak mau isakan tangisnya terdengar oleh kakaknya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini matahari bersinar cerah seperti biasa, tidak ada tanda bahwa hujan akan turun di pagi ini. Sehun tersenyum sambil mengamati keadaan sekelilingnya, taman yang dikunjungi Sehun benar-benar ramai maklum saja sekarang hari minggu, jadi banyak keluarga yang mengunjungi taman ini untuk berlibur. Kadang, Sehun akan ikut terkekeh ketika melihat dua orang anak yang sedang berebut mainan lalu salah satunya menangis dan ketika melihat temannya menangis, ia juga ikutan menangis sehingga membuat orang tua mereka bingung.

Setelah 15 menit berdiri di taman itu, ada sepasang tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang. Tanpa Sehun lihat pun ia sudah tahu siapa pemilik tangan ini, aroma tubuhnya juga sudah sangat Sehun hafal.

"Sudah lama menunggu hm?"

"Tidak―aku juga baru sampai".

Ya―Sehun mengajak Tao bertemu di taman ini untuk membicarakan masalah itu. Semalaman Sehun berusaha menguatkan hatinya untuk mengucapkan kata perpisahan pada namja yang sangat dicintainya meskipun ujungnya Sehun menangis sesenggukan.

Sehun melepaskan pelukan Tao lalu membalikkan badannya, sehingga posisi mereka berhadap-hadapan. Dipandanginya wajah Tao, wajah tampan yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"Ada apa? kenapa kamu memandangku begitu? ada yang aneh di wajahku?" tanya Tao heran.

Sehun menggeleng namun matanya terus memandang wajah Tao.

"Hei Sehun! ada―hmph!" belum sempat Tao meneruskan ucapannya, Sehun telah mencium bibirnya.

Tao membulatkan matanya, ada angin apa tiba-tiba Sehun mencium dirinya. Biasanya, Tao lah yang akan mencium Sehun duluan, namun dengan sigap Tao langsung memeluk pinggang Sehun dan membalas ciumannya.

Mereka saling melumat lembut bibir pasangan masing-masing, mereka tidak peduli bahwa di taman ini banyak orang bahkan anak kecil yang melihat mereka. Tao dan Sehun merasa bahwa dunia sudah menjadi milik mereka berdua.

Tao terus melumat dan menghisap bibir Sehun, hingga dia merasa ada rasa asin hinggap di indra pengecapnya.

Asin!?

Tao pun melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menatap Sehun. Ternyata rasa asin itu berasal dari air mata Sehun.

Sehun menangis!

Tao yang tidak mengerti langsung mengusap air mata Sehun, "Ada apa hm? kenapa kamu tiba-tiba menangis?"

Sehun menatap Tao dengan mata sembabnya, "Ka―kamu benar-benar mencintaiku kan?" Sehun bertanya balik.

"Tentu saja baby―aku sangat mencintaimu, kenapa kamu tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Ap―apakah kamu mau memenuhi keinginanku?" lagi-lagi Sehun bertanya pada Tao.

"Tentu, selama aku bisa aku akan berusaha untuk memenuhi keinginanmu" jawab Tao bingung, dia merasa ada yang aneh pada Sehun.

"Janji?"

Tao mengangguk.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang, diusapnya air mata yang dari tadi tidak mau berhenti mengalir, "Kalau begitu―aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita".

Bagai petir menyambar tubuhnya, Tao mematung, kini di otaknya sibuk mencerna kata-kata Sehun.

Apa-apaan dia!? tanpa api tanpa angin dia mengucapkan kata itu!

"Tidak! sampai kapanpun aku tidak mau mengakhiri hubungan ini" ujar Tao tegas.

Sehun menelan ludahnya, "Bu―bukankah kamu tadi sudah berjanji untuk memenuhi keinginanku?"

Tao menatap Sehun tajam, "Kenapa? kenapa tiba-tiba kamu ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita?"

Sehun menunduk, dia tidak sanggup menatap mata Tao.

Tao mencengkram kedua lengan Sehun lalu diguncangkan tubuh Sehun pelan.

"Jawab aku, Hun! kenapa kamu ingin berpisah dariku?"

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia benar-benar bingung harus menjawab apa. Dia tidak mungkin bilang bahwa ibunya Tao lah yang menyuruhnya melakukan ini.

"Karena―" Sehun menggantungkan jawabannya.

"Karena?" Sumpah demi apapun, Tao penasaran dengan alasan Sehun ingin berpisah darinya.

Sehun menghela nafasnya, lalu ia memberanikan diri menatap wajah Tao, "Karena―dari awal aku memang tidak mencintaimu".

Lagi-lagi Tao mematung mendengar jawaban Sehun, dengan perlahan ia melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan Sehun. Hatinya bagai ditusuk ribuan jarum saat Sehun mengatakan hal itu.

"Kamu bercanda kan? ah bercandamu tidak lucu―udahlah lebih baik hentikan saja candaanmu, bagaimana kalau kita beli es krim?" Tao mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak bercanda! dari awal aku memang sudah punya rencana untuk mendekatimu karena kamu adalah anak orang kaya, siapa tahu dengan dekat denganmu semua keinginanku bisa tercapai. Namun, memang dasar pesonaku terlalu hebat sampai-sampai kamu jatuh cinta pada diriku. Lalu, lama-kelamaan aku berpikir bahwa harta kekayaan keluargamu masih kurang, jadi aku akan mencari orang yang jauh lebih kaya darimu"

Sumpah demi Tuhan, Sehun ingin sekali menyobek mulutnya sendiri yang .mengeluarkan kata-kata menyakitkan itu, tapi semua sudah terlanjur kata yang dikeluarkan tidak bisa dimasukkan kembali.

Tao hanya bisa memandang Sehun tak percaya.

Benarkah?

Benarkah selama ini, Sehun hanya memanfaatkan statusnya yang merupakan anak orang kaya.

Ingin rasanya Sehun memeluk Tao dan berkata bahwa tadi ucapannya hanya bohong belaka, ia benar-benar mencintai Tao dari hati. Tapi, sekali lagi ia tidak bisa.

Tao mendekati Sehun, ditatapnya wajah Sehun, dapat Sehun lihat bahwa mata Tao tersirat sebuah kekecewaan dan sakit yang teramat sangat.

"Tatap mataku, Hun! dan katakan kalau kamu memang tidak mencintaiku" ujar Tao parau, rupanya dia sedang menahan tangis.

Sekuat tenaga, Sehun tahan air matanya yang hendak mengalir. "Aku tidak mencintaimu, Huang Zi Tao!"

Hancur. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Tao. Hatinya benar-benar hancur berkeping-keping saat Sehun mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mencintainya. Cinta dan harapan yang ia bangun di hatinya, roboh seketika karena ucapan Sehun.

Akhirnya air mata mengalir dari mata Tao, membuat air mata Sehun juga mengalir tapi dengan segera ia menghapusnya.

Ya―ini memang yang terbaik untuk dirinya dan Tao, dia tidak boleh egois meskipun dirinya sangat mencintai namja didepannya ini. Karena sekuat apapun ia berusaha, ia tidak akan bisa bersanding dengan Tao. Lagipula, kebahagian kakaknya masih menjadi prioritas utama bagi dirinya.

"Selamat tinggal―" ujar Sehun sambil melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Tao, "Besok lusa, aku akan meninggalkan Seoul, aku berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa di London". Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Sehun langsung berlari meninggalkan Tao. Sekuat tenaga ia tidak menoleh ke belakang, ia tidak mau melihat Tao yang pasti saat ini sedang hancur. Akhirnya, ia mengeluarkan tangisannya, air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya akhirnya keluar. Tidak dipedulikannya orang-orang yang menatapnya heran karena berlari sambil menangis.

_Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu―maafkan aku. Aku harus melakukan ini karena ini memang jalan yang tebaik bagi kita. Aku harap kamu bisa menemukan kebahagiaan lain, kebahagiaan yang belum sempat aku berikan padamu._

.

.

.

**Epilog**

Seorang namja manis sedang sibuk memeriksa berkas-berkas di atas mejanya, sesekali ia membubuhkan tanda tangannya disitu.

"Apakah Sehun sajangnim sedang sibuk hm?" ujar seseorang membuat Sehun menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menoleh ke asal suara.

"Luhan hyung! kapan hyung datang?" Sehun langsung berlari dan memeluk Luhan erat.

"Baru saja―kamu benar-benar sibuk ya? sampai-sampai tidak mendengar aku membuka pintu" ujar Luhan sambil membalas pelukan Sehun.

"Iya hyung―akhir pekan ini, hotel ini benar-benar ramai pengunjung. Aku dan semua pegawai disini sampai kerepotan" Sehun melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan, "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu hyung!".

"Aku juga merindukanmu, adik kecilku―tapi maaf ya? aku tidak bisa lama-lama disini, nanti sore aku harus kembali ke Seoul. Karena besok pagi, Minho ada rapat penting" ujar Luhan sambil mengusap rambut Sehun.

"Aish! memang repot ya? jadi pendamping seorang _CEO_ perusahaan besar. Tau gini, aku tidak akan mengijinkan hyung menikah dengannya" ujar Sehun kesal.

"Yak!" Luhan memukul lengan Sehun pelan.

"Ya maaf hyung! habisnya kan aku masih merindukan hyung".

Luhan tersenyum maklum, semenjak dirinya menikah, ia jarang bertemu dengan adiknya karena suaminya benar-benar sibuk, ini saja Luhan harus mengeluarkan seribu macam rayuan agar suaminya mau menemani dirinya bertemu dengan Sehun.

"Sudah-sudah, ini aku bawakan makanan kesukaanmu―dadar gulung sama bibimbap, kamu pasti belum makan siang kan?" Luhan memberikan bungkusan pada Sehun.

"Iya hyung―makasih" ujar Sehun tersenyum sambil menerima bungkusan itu.

"Yaudah―hyung pergi dulu. Kamu baik-baik ya disini? jadilah pegawai yang baik" Luhan menepuk pipi adiknya.

Sehun mengangguk, "Salam buat suamimu, hyung".

"Iya" ujar Luhan sambil melangkah pergi, namun belum beberapa langkah, Luhan menoleh dan berkata, "Cepatlah cari pendamping, Hun!".

Sehun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Perkataan Luhan terus terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

Mencari pendamping ya? Huh! bagaimana bisa mencari pendamping kalau namja itu selalu muncul di otaknya. Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya, padahal ia sudah berusaha dekat dengan yang lain, tapi ia tidak bisa. _Move On_ itu ternyata tidak gampang, padahal ini sudah tahun ke tujuh semenjak dirinya berpisah dari namja itu.

Semenjak Sehun pindah ke London, ia benar-benar _lost contact_ dengan teman-teman kuliahnya, tapi tidak dengan Joonmyun, ia masih sering ngobrol dengan namja mungil itu lewat _video call_. Setelah menyelesaikan studinya di London, Sehun memutuskan balik ke Seoul dan mencoba melamar pekerjaan di kota kelahirannya itu.

Setahun setelah bekerja di salah satu hotel di Seoul sebagai kepala bagian pemasaran, Sehun dipindahkan ke salah satu hotel yang ada di Pulai Jeju, kebetulan hotel ini baru dibangun, dan jabatan yang Sehun dapatkan tidak tanggung-tanggung yaitu menjadi wakil direktur hotel ini. Berkat ini juga, Sehun berhasil membuat kakaknya bisa melihat lagi dan tak lama waktu berselang kakaknya dilamar oleh Song Minho, direktur utama _Song Corp._ Kini tugasnya sudah selesai, tugas membuat sang kakak tersenyum bahagia.

Sehun mengambil ponselnya, dilihatnya foto-foto dirinya dengan namja itu. Sehun tidak menghapusnya, entah mengapa ia tidak rela jika foto-foto itu dihapus. Bahkan kontaknya pun masih ada di ponsel Sehun.

_My Lovely Panda_

"Permisi―Sehun sajangnim, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda" ujar Sekretaris Park membuat Sehun kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Ah! iya―terima kasih, 5 menit lagi aku akan menemuinya" ujar Sehun.

Sekretaris Park mengangguk lalu membungkukkan badannya sebelum keluar dari ruangan Sehun.

Direktur utama hotel ini sedang berada di Jepang untuk menghadiri seminar. Jadi, tugasnya otomatis dialihkan pada Sehun yang merupakan wakil direktur.

Sehun pun beranjak dari ruangannya untuk menemui tamunya yang menunggunya di ruang tunggu.

"Annyeong―apakah anda sudah menunggu lama?" Sehun menyapa tamu nya yang sedang asyik memainkan ponselnya.

"Ah tidak-tidak―"tamu itu memasukkan ponselnya di saku celananya, "Hmm jadi begini―nama saya Kim Jinwoo, bulan depan saya akan menikah dan saya akan menggunakan hotel ini sebagai tempat resepsinya".

"Wah! pertama-tama saya ucapkan selamat untuk anda, Jinwoo-sshi. Dan anda memilih tempat yang tepat, saya jamin anda tidak akan menyesal karena memilih tempat ini".

"Ah begitukah?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Untuk persyaratan dan biaya, anda bisa membicarakan lebih lanjut dengan sekteraris saya―ngomong-ngomong apa anda datang kesini sendiri?"

"Eh! tidak―saya datang dengan calon suami saya, dia sedang memarkir mobilnya dan menyuruh saya masuk dulu".

Sehun mengangguk.

"Itu dia!" ujar Jinwoo sambil menunjuk orang yang terngah berjalan ke arah mereka.

Jinwoo melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum pada orang itu, sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa mematung sambil menelan ludahnya.

Luka lama itu muncul kembali, Luka yang seharusnya sudah mengering dan sembuh kini terbuka bahkan lebih lebar, air mata yang seharusnya menghilang kini menggenang di pelupuk mata Sehun. Karena Jinwoo akan menikah dengannya.

Dengan―

Huang Zi Tao.

**END**

* * *

><p>cerita diatas terinspirasi dari lagu dangdut jadul, judulnya Mengapa, yang nyanyi Ida Royani (kalau nggak salah), silahkan cek di google jika anda penasaran :D<p>

and the last, TERIMA KASIH buat kalian-kalian yang udah nyempetin diri buat baca fanfict gue :D


End file.
